


Running With A Wolf

by kingwesker, RanebowStitches



Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [5]
Category: The Exorcist (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Werewolf!Tomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwesker/pseuds/kingwesker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: Negan finds a wolf in the woods that's a lot more than he first seems.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Tomas Ortega
Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703350
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tomas/Negan draft collection, this is a roleplay between kingwesker (Tomas) and ranebowstitches (Negan) and is just an unfinished little story~

For weeks, the man had been tracking a group by their scent. The travels from Chicago had been long and tiresome on foot. He was lucky he could easily hunt but even so, animals were becoming a scarce thing to see and he knew he would get deathly ill if he ate walker meat. He wouldn't turn, at least- so he didn't have to worry about that much.

Tomas sighed as he stopped, pulling his scarf tighter against the chill of early spring. Looking up, he noticed that it would become dark soon. If he kept track right, tonight was the night of the full moon. A pleased growl passed his lips, that wolf buried inside seemingly waking up.

He stopped as he found a small abandoned cabin and he smiled, shoving open the door, his gun pulled out. There was a groan of a walker in the main area and he quickly killed it before pulling it out of the building. He dropped his backpack on the couch as he sniffed at the air. The rancid scent of rotten flesh from the disposed walker filled his nose but it seemed to be the only one. 

Tomas sat down and sighed, eating from a can of mixed fruit that he had found as he waited for night to fall completely.

.

“We’ll stop here for the night,” Negan declared, holding up a hand to signal his men to start setting up a temporary camp. He hated staying in the woods at night, but they had no choice. Their little excursion had gone on too long and they had nothing to show for it. Negan was a little pissed off, but he wasn’t about to do anything stupid. “We’ll head back in the morning.”

Negan helped set up a small fire pit and got it going as the sunset. His men and he huddled around it, trying to block the light so it didn’t attract walkers, as well as stay warm. He shivered and pulled his leather jacket closer as a sharp breeze blew.

He switched positions with a lookout and walked through the trees, circling his group and swinging Lucille lazily. The moon was bright and full overhead, lighting his path. He walked a little farther away, bored, and wanting to explore a bit more, wanting to find something to bring back home. 

.

As the moon rose into the sky, Tomas finally decided to leave his little shelter. He stepped out into the moonlight and as he did, he felt that ever-familiar pull and then a snap in his spine that no longer hurt. He was too used to it now.

The transformation didn't take long. Soon, a giant wolf stood where the man used to, the beast giving a fierce howl into the night. He smelled the air and growled as he smelled the familiar scent of human. Maybe he would have a chance to play tonight.

He tore down into the trees and it wasn't long before he spotted the light from the fire. He also heard a crack of twigs from behind him and a quick sniff told him it was a man, seemingly strayed from his group. He followed the scent of the man, padding quietly on the forest floor.

.

Negan stilled as he heard a howl ring out in the night. He frowned. Great. There was more than the walking dead to worry about in this forest. He strolled about a bit more, keeping his ears and eyes open. He swung Lucille up, letting go and letting her flip, before catching her handle. He chuckled.

.

Tomas soon caught up with the man and he licked his lips as he eyed the bat in his hands. He was quick, so if he was swung at, he could easily dodge it. He let out a low, audible growl as he moved through the shadows. His eyes glinted, the moon hitting them, making them gleam brightly against the shadows.

Negan froze again as he heard the growl.  _ Shit _ . He moved into a defensive stance, holding Lucille in front of him with both hands and looking around slowly. “Come out, come out wherever you are,” he sing-songed quietly.

Taking a step to make a quarter turn, something glinted in the darkness and caught Negan’s eye. He whipped his head around and stared into the trees. We’re those… eyes looking back at him? He moved again to face the shining orbs, hands tightening around Lucille. “Well, hello there~.”

Tomas eyed the bat again and snarled at the man as he took the stance. He stepped out of the shadows, growling low and deep. Threatening. The wolf had sleek black, slightly curly, fur and chocolate brown eyes that glinted golden against the light shining above them. He paced back and forth in front of Negan, looking like he was about to lunge at him at any moment. He was  _ hungry _ and he wasn't above tearing human flesh to survive.

_ Holy shit. Holy shit. _ That was a  _ big _ wolf. There was no way that was natural. Had whatever brought the dead back also affected the wildlife? He’d never noticed the animals affected like that before.

He swallowed thickly, following the wolf with his body, keeping it in front of him at all times. “My, my, my. What big eyes you have,” Negan said, grinning at the wolf. If Negan wasn’t full of the fear that this wolf was about to eat him, he’d call it beautiful. The fur shining in the moonlight. The eyes glinting.

Tomas kept pacing, licking at his lips once more before pulling them back into a snarl, baring his teeth at the man as his ears laid back against his head. He stopped moving, standing there and staring as he growled. He took a moment to contemplate before he crouched down against the ground, poised to pounce at the man.

“What big teeth you have,” Negan said, trying to keep himself calm by cracking jokes. He took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the wolf. What should he do? There was no way he could attack this thing by himself. Should he whistle for help? Would his men find him fast enough?

He was curious why the beast hadn’t outright attacked him yet. Did Negan actually look like a threat? The wolf crouched to pounce, looking a lot like a dog waiting for a stick to be thrown. Negan had a split second thought about just throwing his bat and seeing if the wolf went after it. 

And then, he decided on something else. It would be a risk, but if anything, he might be able to run if it didn’t work. He felt like it would work a lot better than trying to attack the beast.

Negan took a deep breath and crouched down. He kept eye contact with the wolf as he laid Lucille down at his feet and held his hands up in surrender. He slowly stood back up. “Hey, hey. I don’t want no trouble. Shh.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of beef jerky he’d been gnawing on earlier. He tossed it towards the wolf, watching it fall about halfway between them. He held his breath, waiting for the beast’s reaction, and getting ready to run if need be.

Tomas stopped snarling in favor of cocking his head slightly as he watched the man before him. He watched him lay down his weapon. His ears perked at that one, though he let out another growl, about to snarl when his hand went into his pocket. He got ready to pounce once more before the male threw something.

He growled loudly as he sniffed at it, though he stopped once he realized it was  _ food _ . Tomas looked at Negan before getting up and cautiously moved toward the jerky. It wasn't much, certainly not enough to curb his hunger entirely, but it was something and the wolf was grateful. He crouched once more but instead to eat the morsel thrown at him.

Negan let out his breath he was holding. Alright. He wasn’t dead. So far so good. He patted down his pockets, looking for more food. He found nothing.  _ Fuck _ . “That’s all I have on me,” Negan said to the wolf, apologetically. He held his hands up again. Maybe that would be enough. Maybe it would leave him be.

Tomas licked his lips as he finished the jerky and looked back up at Negan. He slowly made his way closer to the man, keeping low to the ground and letting out a soft whine, trying to convey he wasn't going to hurt him. As he got close, he nuzzled at Negan's side in a grateful manner, his tail wagging slightly.

Negan tensed as the wolf came closer, but huffed a laugh as it nuzzled up to him. “H-hey, hey. You’re welcome?” He reached slowly and set his hand down on the wolf’s head, feeling the soft fur. “You’re… really something, huh?” Fear was still coursing through Negan’s veins, aware that the wolf could snap at any moment and sink its teeth into his flesh.

Tomas leaned his head into Negan's touch, licking his hand before he moved from his crouch, sitting up on his haunches. He sniffed at Negan, getting familiar with his scent, and sniffed at his pockets, whining softly as he checked for anything more.  _ Maybe more, maybe more _ , was running through the beasts head but came up clean. Yes, he could just as easily eat him but he was the first person he'd come across in a very long time.

Negan laughed again as the wolf sniffed him all over. It was just a big dog looking for food, that was all. “Hey, I’m sorry I don’t have anything more on me,” he said again, wiping the slobber off his hand onto his pants. They did have more food back at their camp, but Negan didn’t know if it’d be wise to bring the animal there. He bit at his bottom lip and thought it over. He did seem to be a lot less aggressive now…

“If you promise to be nice, I can take you to more food,” Negan spoke softly to the wolf. “I’m going to pick up my bat, okay?” He pointed to Lucille and crouched down slowly, keeping eye contact, and picking up the bat holding it as non-threateningly as he could down at his side. He held his empty hand towards the wolf as he stood and began walking backwards towards his camp. “Come on. Nice and slow.”

Tomas huffed as the man said he didn't have any food but at his next words, he perked up. He watched Negan pick up the bat and he growled, backing away from Negan, curling his lips into a snarl. He didn't seem like he was going to swing it at him though. He perked up again as he held out his empty hand and he nuzzled it before he stood himself, following Negan and walking by his side.

Negan relaxed as the wolf did the same and fell into a steady pace. The camp wasn’t that far. When he saw the flicker from the fire, he stopped just inside the tree line, placing a hand on the wolf. He let out his signature whistle. He watched his men quickly jump up at the sound, looking around for him.

“Boys, I’ve got a plus one with me,” Negan called out, still standing in the shadows. His men turned to face toward where his voice had rung out. “Do not raise your weapons and do not attack. Someone bring me those boxes of jerky we found. All of them.” He waited until they followed his directions, watching them compile the four boxes of jerky together confusedly, placing them on the ground in front of the fire, before dropping his hand from the wolf and walking into the camp. 

Tomas walked with Negan, slightly wary. He knew he had a group, he could smell them and the whistles that returned Negan's only confirmed it more for the wolf. He growled low as he gazed at the man beside him.Boxes of jerky? Now  _ that _ sounded promising. Tomas felt his mouth water and his stomach grumbled.

He followed Negan out of the shadows, into the camp, reveling in the smell of sudden fear from the man's people. Tomas pulled back his lips into a snarl as he kept at Negan's side. He had a small amount of trust with the leather-coated man, but not his minions. He growled at them, just for the amusement of seeing them cower.

Negan looked nervously at the wolf as he growled. He hoped this wasn’t a stupid idea. “Easy now,” he shushed the beast. Tomas huffed indignantly at Negan's soft hush but did so. Negan motioned for his men to move back as he stepped forward and grabbed the boxes of the jerky, opening them up by tearing off the back of the box and setting them down for the wolf to eat out of. “Here you go. Eat up.”

Tomas watched the men move back and Negan tear open the boxes for him. He nuzzled Negan's side once more and settled down at the boxes to eat, scarfing them down happily. He hadn't had this much to eat all at once in so long and Tomas knew that he could eat all of them but he also knew he'd be sick later if he did. Once he finished the third box, he sat back up, licking his lips with a pleased groan- leaving the fourth box untouched.

Negan’s men watched the wolf eat in silence. They were all throwing worried and confused glances to each other behind his back. What was this thing? Why did Negan bring it to the camp? Why was he feeding it? Were they taking it home?

Negan, meanwhile, was watching the wolf in fascination. The way the fur shined and teeth gleamed in the firelight was beautiful. He was also really impressed with how well the wolf could understand him. He was very glad he was not the meat being chewed in those sharp teeth.

When the wolf seemed to be done eating, Negan smiled at it, eyeing the last box. “I’ll leave that there for you, hmm?” he said, pointing to it. He set Lucille down behind him and turned to face the wolf, holding out both hands to it. “Feelin’ better with food in your belly?” He wanted to touch the beast more, but he let his hands hover in front of it so it could choose whether or not it got touched.

Tomas shook out his coat as he stood up and walked to Negan. His tail wagged a bit as he pressed his face into the man's hands. He had enjoyed Negan's touch from before. He'd only been touched in this form when he was younger, he missed the feeling of hands in his fur.

Negan smiled as the wolf pressed into his hands. He was glad he was gaining its trust. Negan pet at its head, scratching behind its ears with his nails and trailing down to its neck. He  _ loved _ the feeling of the fur under his fingers. “My, what a beautiful creature you are,” he murmured to the wolf.

Tomas licked at the male's face at the compliment, a gentle rumble, a mix of a growl and a sigh, leaving his throat. He was enjoying his gentle petting immensely. He wished he could stay with the man and his group but when it came the time that the sky started to shift in color, he'd have to run.

Negan laughed at the lick, rubbing his face against the wolf’s. He let his hands travel to the wolf’s neck, scratching there. He looked back at his men, who were all still staring in shock. He grinned at them. “Can I keep it, mom? Please?” he fake whined as he moved his hands back up and scratched right at the base of an ear. Someone in the group laughed softly, but no one else seemed to enjoy Negan’s joke.

Tomas huffed in amusement himself at Negan's joke, sitting there as he let him run his hands through his fur. He was enjoying the scratching, the wolf wagging his tail. He cocked his head into Negan's hands when the man scratched at his ear, his tail now thumping against the ground.

Dwight stepped forward slowly, his hands up. “Sir, do you really think it’s wise to be feeding and encouraging that thing? What if it’s just playing with you?”

Negan scoffed. “If it wanted to eat me, I’d be in its belly by now. No, I think it was just hungry.”

Tomas growled, however, when the new man stepped forward. The happy mood he seemed to have disappeared suddenly. He snarled at Dwight and he pulled away from Negan, in favor of stalking forward towards Dwight, his fur bristling. His lips were pulled back, baring his teeth.

“Woah, woah, hey,” Negan threw his hands up, holding one towards the wolf and the other towards Dwight as he moved closer to the other man. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He didn’t know if he was trying to comfort the wolf or Dwight.

Tomas growled louder as Negan got in his way of getting to Dwight. He stopped, still snarling however. He trusted Negan but he trusted none of the other men with him. If they were going to assume, then he was going to put them into their place. This man was making it so difficult to do so.

Dwight froze in his spot, eyes wide at the teeth being bared at him. He was already imagining them clamped around his neck. Negan’s other men all took a collective step back, not wanting to get into the range of attack, but all hand hands on their guns, ready to shoot if the wolf went after their leader.

“Dwight, get down low,” Negan hissed at the man as he moved to stand in front of him, putting himself between the wolf and the man. Dwight shook in his spot, too scared to move.

Tomas looked at Negan with an angry and frustrated look, growling low and digging his claws into the earth below him. Looking at the other man who had spoken, however, he was satisfied to see him shaking and he backed off, sitting back on his haunches. He stopped snarling and growling, huffing instead.

Negan watched the wolf debate with itself, listened to the different growls and snarls, trying to figure out what it was thinking. Maybe it would be smart not to bring the wolf home with him…

When the wolf finally backed off and sat back, Negan relaxed, his shoulders falling. He turned to look at Dwight and pointed in the opposite direction of the wolf. “Get your ass over there. Now.” Dwight took in a shaky breath before high tailing it back with the other group members.

Negan turned back to the wolf, his hands still up and held in front of him. He wasn’t sure himself if he was inviting the wolf forward again, or keeping it at bay. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what it wanted.

Tomas watched the scared man scamper away back to Negan's other minions and he huffed. He stood once more and he walked over to Negan once more, nuzzling the man's hands. He licked at the man's cheek once more before he turned away, figuring it was about time he took his leave.

He looked over his shoulder at Negan, the wolf seemingly holding a soft expression for the man before he padded into the shadows. It wouldn't be long before the sun would start its journey back into the sky and he needed to get back to his stuff.

Negan watched the wolf go, a little sad. He wiped the slobber off his cheek with his shoulder as he turned around and faced the stares and glares from his men.

“What the fuck was that, Negan?”

“Were you trying to get us killed?”

“What  _ was _ that thing?”

Negan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, picking up Lucille and throwing her over his shoulder. He barked at everyone to shut up and return to their positions, plopping himself down in front of the fire and staring into it. He missed the wolf already. Something about it was so enticing.

.

The wolf broke into a run as he returned to his little cabin. Tomas nosed open the door and settled himself down, waiting for the sun to rise, falling asleep as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan brings home Tomas and they have a lovely shower together.

When dawn finally broke, Tomas woke to his body shifting back to its human form and he stood up, his joints popping. He grunted with each one before he got dressed. He wondered if Negan's men were still at their camp and he picked up his backpack, retracing his steps from last night.

.

As the sun came over the horizon, Negan was stirred by the last lookout. It was time to head back. Negan groaned as he sat up. He hated sleeping on the ground. He couldn’t wait to get back to his bed. No one had mentioned the wolf again all night, at least not to Negan. The group had whispered about it as the man slept, keeping watchful eyes out on the tree line.

Negan helped pack up the meager amount of stuff they had scavenged, looking down at the still full but ripped open box of jerky on the ground. He left it there as he joined his men on their trek back to the Sanctuary. It would take most of the day if they made minimal stops, but all in all, it wasn’t  _ too _ far.

.

The camp was empty by the time Tomas got there. "Damn," he murmured to himself, sighing. He noticed the box of beef jerky and he smiled. He opened his bag and pulled out a plastic bag that he had kept in there. He put the jerky inside and stuffed it into his bag before he scented the air. He caught the scent of the man from last night and he followed it, picking up his pace.

.

Negan’s group moved at a steady pace until the sun was high overhead. They stopped for a break, munching on whatever food they had. Negan was eating a bit of trail mix when Dwight came over to him. “Negan, thank you for helping me last night,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Of course, man. I wasn’t about to let you get eaten.” Negan clapped a hand to the other man’s back and tilted his head at him. “I am kinda sorry I brought the thing to the group. I didn’t know what else to do to calm it down besides feeding it.”

“That’s understandable,” Dwight said, nodding. “I wonder where it went off to.” Negan shrugged and popped a raisin into his mouth. He had been wondering the same thing, and was even keeping an eye and ear out for the beast… just in case.

.

Tomas heard them chatting about with each other as he caught up with them. He noticed them grouped together, smiling to himself. He wasn't sure how these people would react a stranger but felt that blind trust again when he saw Negan through the trees.

He stepped out, raising his hands, knowing they were armed and he didn't want to get shot. "Hello," he said, announcing his presence and making himself seen.

Negan whipped around at the sound coming from behind him, dropping his bag of trail mix and unholstering his gun from his hip. He had it up and pointing at a man who had just walked out of the forest as nonchalant as could be. Dwight copied Negan as did the rest of his group behind him.

“Jesus Christ on a bicycle! You scared the shit out of me!” he said to the man, eyeing him up and down. He wasn’t too bad looking, seemed to be keeping himself fed and healthy. Not too hard on the eyes either. “You’re so lucky I’m not an impulsive shooter.” One of Negan’s men snorted behind him. Negan licked his bottom lip. The man’s hands were up, but Negan knew that didn’t mean shit. “State your name, pal.”

Tomas had seen it coming, having the guns being pulled on him. He wasn't so much worried about being killed than he was getting an injury that was hard as hell to heal properly. "Tomas," he said and he quirked his lips up into a slight smirk. Maybe he could jog this man up a bit. "We met last night."

Negan’s brows furrowed in confusion. Was this man confusing him with someone else? Who else was in these damn woods? “Uh, I don’t know about that, buddy,” Negan replied. “You sure you don’t have me confused with a good looking tree, cause I definitely did not meet you last night.” Negan smirked and cocked his head. “I’d remember if I met you.” He looked the man, Tomas, over again, before looking down at his own feet. “Now, what I do know is that you made me drop my trail mix, and I was saving the m&ms for last. So, explain yourself or we’re gonna have a bit of a problem here.”

Tomas gave a deep chuckle and he lowered his hands, shrugging, stuffing them into his pockets. "Well, I remember you. I remembered scaring the shit out of you and then you fed me. Got me to trust you. Brought me to your camp and fed me those boxes of jerky," he said, flashing his teeth in a grin. They seemed slightly sharper than what a normal person's would be. Maybe this would wake him up a bit. "I'll find you more if you like. You did ask me if I wanted to stick with you. I do. Just couldn't say as much."

Everyone within hearing distance just stared at the man, incredulous. Was he claiming to be the wolf they had seen last night?

Negan narrowed his eyes at Tomas. He looked between his curly hair and his sharp teeth and his shining eyes. He hummed.

Dwight leaned in closer to Negan. “Sir, obviously this guy is insane and was spying on you last night,” he whispered harshly. But Negan was intrigued. Something about the man made him think it was truth spilling from Tomas’ lips. He lowered his gun and holstered it, much to Dwight’s surprise. “Sir?”

Tomas kept his eyes on Negan as he waited. Waited for a response from the man, other than his little goon. He wasn't disappointed when Negan approached him.

Negan strutted towards Tomas until he was close enough to look down on him. He studied Tomas up close before raising his hand to hover next to Tomas’ face, the same way he had held his hands out to the wolf when he had silently asked to pet it.

Tomas locked eyes with Negan and smiled, gently taking Negan's hand and pressing it against his cheek. He rubbed his cheek against his hand before turning his head and kissing his palm. He could smell his own scent all over this man and it made a surge of pride flow through him.

Negan shivered. The feel of Tomas under his fingers was familiar. He didn’t know how it could be, but it was. Everything about this man was screaming at Negan.

Tomas was the wolf.

“It is you...” Negan murmured, heart fluttering at the kiss to his hand. He gently moved it back to bury his fingers in Tomas’ hair, glad to feel that it was the same texture as his fur. “But... how?” He asked, brows still furrowed in confusion.

Tomas looked up at Negan with that same soft expression he'd given him before he left him last night. He reached up himself, holding Negan's face in his hands. "I'm a werewolf," he murmured softly. "Was born one." He let his hands fall to Negan's chest as he moved closer, leaning in and sniffing gently at the man's neck. "What's your name?" he asked him.

“A w-werewolf,” Negan huffed, laughing slightly. “I bet that line works on all the pretty girls at the bar.” A fucking werewolf. Negan wanted to call the man out in his shit so bad, but as Tomas leaned closer and Negan saw the same eyes in the man as was in the wolf, he knew it was true.

“My name is Negan,” he said, leaning back slightly to grab Tomas’ chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilt his head up at him. “God, if I hadn’t seen you last night, you know, I wouldn’t believe you for a second right now.”

Tomas chuckled and he rolled his eyes at that. Of course, he would have a smart remark about it. He let the man grab his chin and he locked eyes with Negan, smiling still as he did so. He couldn't help but want to be close to this man. He was the first human he'd come across in months, if not years, and to treat him with kindness.

"Oh, I'm aware. Your men still have their guns on me. They also reek of fear. Maybe you should tell them to calm down," Tomas told Negan, bringing a hand back up to pat his cheek before pulling away from him.

Negan made a face at the pat but turned around to look. Indeed, the whole group still had their weapons raised and confusion was ringing out throughout them. Negan clicked his tongue. "Alright, come on. He's not attacking me, is he? Put the damn guns down," Negan barked out. Jesus, did he have to tell these people how to do everything? 

The group lowered their weapons, but Dwight still looked perturbed. "Sir, what's going on?"

Negan placed a hand on Tomas' shoulder and grinned. "We've got a new member of our group, that's what's going on. Everyone say hello to Tomas!" There was a small murmur throughout the group. Negan sniffed. "Well, coulda been better..."

Tomas glanced at the group and he crossed his arms, raising a brow at the men. He wasn't about to attack Negan but it was clear these little goons were a little dim upstairs. He looked at Dwight and he smirked as he was introduced, shrugging off the indifference.

Negan looked back to Tomas. "So, you wanna come with us, huh? We're still half a day’s walk from our compound, but I'd love to... get to know you on the way there." Negan had so many questions, his head was buzzing. He wanted to know everything about Tomas.

Tomas looked back to Negan and he nodded. "Anything you want to ask, just ask away. I'll tell you anything you want to know," he said, smiling up at him.

Negan hummed. “That’s a pretty open offer there. Not big on secrets, huh?” Considering the way Tomas just showed up and told Negan he was a werewolf was a hint towards that. Negan moved his hand to Tomas’ lower back, gently pushing and leading the man up to the group. Dwight eyed Tomas as they passed him, backing off. The fear he felt last night shot up his spine, and he shivered.

Tomas shrugged. "There isn't much good in keeping secrets, in my opinion. It doesn’t matter anyway, it's the end of the world and anyone of us could be dead in a heartbeat," he told Negan and walked with the older man as he felt himself being gently pushed along to the group. He slid his own hands into his jean pockets, sighing. He did smirk, however, when he smelled the fear radiating from Dwight and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes glinting.

He'd have a lot of fun with that one.

“Alright, get your shit together and let’s move out,” Negan called out, picking up Lucille from where he’d leaned her. The group mumbled and followed the instructions, Negan trailed along near the back with Tomas.

“Alright,” he started, swinging Lucille lazily. “So, how were you born a werewolf? Both parents also werewolves? Do you only change during the full moon, or whenever you want? Silver bullets, yay or nay?” Negan rambled off questions as they came to him, talking excitedly.

"My parents were werewolves, yes," Tomas said and laughed as the questions just flowed out of the man beside him. "I can change when I please, but I'm forced to at the full moon. Silver bullets hurt like a bitch but they won't kill us unless we're shot in our hearts."

Negan nodded, taking the info in. All good things to know. Well, he didn’t  _ need _ to know about his parents but it was interesting nonetheless. “How many werewolves are there in the world? Do bites from the dead effect you? Where are you from? What’s your favorite color?” He gasped suddenly. “If werewolves are real, are vampires too?” He looked at Tomas, his eyes wide.

Tomas grinned and shook his head. "I have no idea. No, they don't affect me but they hurt like hell. I'm from Chicago but lived in Mexico for most of my life. My favourite colour is green," he said, trying to keep up with each question thrown at him. "Yes, they are, but they won't be anywhere near where I am."

Negan burst into laughter. He was so amused that Tomas really had answered every question. Tossing his arm over Tomas' shoulders, he pulled him closer as they walked. "You're alright, man. You'll fit in well." Negan grinned. "What about you, you got any questions for me? It's only fair I answer a few."

Tomas pressed against Negan's side, bringing up a hand and holding onto the arm slung over him. "Hmm. How many people do you have? Will they take kindly to me suddenly joining you? Where are you from? What did you do before all this?"

Negan smiled as he got the same question treatment he had given Tomas. "Roughly a thousand people, give or take," he said, shrugging. "Sure, I recruit new people all the time. It's the whole wolf aspect that might throw them off, but if you're just a new face in the crowd, no one will pay you any mind.” Negan waved Lucille in the air in an arc, indicating the surrounding area. "I’m from good ol’ Virginia! And before this?" He looked at Tomas and smiled fondly. "Before this, I taught high schoolers PE. Nuts what the apocalypse will do to ya, huh?”

Tomas nodded as he listened to all the answers he was given. He rose a brow at the last one, however. "Wow. Never would've guessed," he said and laughed softly. He looked away, however, remembering his nephew. He would've been in high school now at this point and he sighed softly, frowning.

Negan noticed the shift of mood. He pulled Tomas closer. A moment passed before he asked, "What about you? What did you do before this craziness?"

Tomas glanced back up at Negan and he smiled softly. "I was a parish priest. Also did exorcisms for a while," he told him, feeling comfort in the closeness between them.

Negan whistled, impressed. One of his men up front glanced back but realized it wasn't  _ the _ whistle and turned back around. "I would never have pegged you for a priest," Negan said, shaking his head. "Granted, I really don't know many priests." He chuckled. "Exorcisms, though? That sounds fun. Like ghosts and demons and shit? Can you exorcise the walkers?"

Tomas chuckled and shrugged. "Gotta make a living somehow. Werewolf or not, though it would be a little ironic. Nobody expects the wolf in sheep's clothing," he said, laughing softly. "It wasn't fun, no. It was hard, grueling work. I've only ever exorcised demons and no, I can't exorcise walkers."

Negan laughed at Tomas’ joke but then fell quiet at his next words. He hummed. “Well, there are no demons at my place as far as I know.” Negan gave Tomas a small smile. He liked this man. He liked this man a lot.

Man?

Wolf?

Eh.

Tomas chuckled. "Well, then I don't have to worry about banishing any then," he said. "Makes my job a little easier." He kept close to Negan, sighing softly.

They continued walking, watching the sun move across the sky. It was just touching the horizon when the familiar walker filled fence came into view. “Ah, boys. We’re home!”

As the sun started to set, Tomas heard Negan declare that they were home and he looked up to see the walker filled fence and the large factory building behind it. "Woah," he murmured softly.

“Impressed?” Negan asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling cockily at Tomas. “Come on. I’ll give you a tour later. Right now all I want is a shower and a hot meal,” he groaned as they walked into the camp. People kneeled as Negan passed, to which he paid no mind, just making his way to the door to get inside.

Tomas nodded at Negan's question but he smiled at his words. A hot meal and a shower sounded wonderful. Lord knows how long its been since Tomas didn't have to wash in freezing cold creeks. He was certainly surprised to see people kneeling, however. He ignored it, though.

Once in, Negan sighed and looked at Tomas. Negan hummed. He didn’t want to just stick the man into the sleeping quarters all alone. Especially not if he could turn into a wolf at will. Tomas seemed to like Negan, but the man was still wary about others. Negan licked his bottom lip. “Would you like to join me for dinner in my room?” he asked, leaning closer to Tomas’ ear.

Tomas followed closely to Negan as they walked through the place and he shivered slightly when Negan whispered in his ear. "Yes, please," he murmured softly. He wasn't interested in being around Negan's people yet. He had been given no reason to trust them.

“Fantastic.” Negan felt giddy. He loved good company.

He stopped a woman in the hallway, as they made their way, and borrowed her walkie talkie to call in a meal order for two to be delivered to his room. He sent her on her way as they continued on theirs.

Tomas felt a yawn bubble up and he was quick to stifle it. It had been a long day and he was ready to sleep for a year at this point. He was so tired.

Negan took the less scenic route, keeping to back hallways that not a lot of people used. He didn’t want to showboat right now. He was too tired for that.

Reaching his room, Negan fished his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, holding it open for Tomas. “Here we are. Make yourself at home!”

Tomas stared in awe of the large room, at how much was even in the room. Fit for a king, that was for sure. He dropped his bag by the door and went over to the couch in the room. He sat down and he sighed, nestling in the comfort of it. "You have a real nice room," he said, grinning at Negan.

Negan leaned Lucille against the wall by the door as he closed it. “Thanks. Being the leader has its perks,” he chuckled. He shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on the hook on the back of the door before making his way to Tomas and plopping down on the couch next to him. He threw his arm over the back of the couch behind Tomas. “Food’ll be here soon. Hope you like spaghetti.”

Tomas laughed softly at that. "I'm sure it does," he replied and he shifted ever so closer to Negan as he sat down next to him. "Hmm. Haven't had a fresh cooked meal in ages. Spaghetti sounds amazing," he said and he drew a leg up, hugging it against his chest as he rested his chin on his knee.

Negan kicked his boots off, pushing them under the coffee table in front of the couch. “I think you’ll like it here then. We’ve got cooked meals every day,” he said, looking over at Tomas. “Most people here work and earn points to buy things like food and clothes and such.

Tomas nodded and he hummed at that,"Sounds like you have a good system here then," he said softly, enjoying the sounds of a point system. Kept everything in order, organized. Less chance for fights amongst the people.

“But…” Negan reached over and trailed a knuckle softly down Tomas’ cheek. “I like you, Tomas, and not just cause that wolf of yours would come in handy in a fight. I feel like… I know you? Like we’ve met in another life.” He brushed some of Tomas’ hair away from his face, searching his eyes. He chuckled. “That’s crazy though, right?” He hoped it wasn’t. He hoped Tomas felt the same.

Tomas rose a brow, taking a moment to take in Negan's words. It had been so easy to trust Negan and to like him. Usually, it takes so much longer for Tomas to warm up to people. There was just something about him. "No, not crazy. Possible," he said. "I do believe God brings people together for a reason, that it’s fate."

Negan hummed. He didn’t think he believed in God, but just yesterday he also didn’t believe in werewolves and look where he was now.

He opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock on his door. “Come in!” he called, not wanting to move off the couch. The door opened and a man wheeled in a food cart with a couple plates and glasses on it. Negan could smell the pasta sauce and it made his mouth water. “Be a dear and bring that over here, would ya?”

Tomas watched as the man came in, sensing the nervousness coming off him in waves. He could smell the pasta and the sauce as well and he felt his own mouth water. If he had his tail, it would be wagging right now. 

The man nodded and set down two plates of spaghetti covered in a rich sauce on the table, followed by two glasses of water and silverware. “Will that be all, sir?”

“Yes, thank you. Consider ten points added to your wallet, huh?” Negan clicked his tongue and winked at the man. He was in a good mood and feeling generous.

The man bowed slightly. “Th-thank you, Negan.” With that, he left. Negan removed his arm from the back of the couch and leaned forward to get his food.

“Dig in!”

He waited for the man to leave and for Negan to say something before he shifted onto the floor in front of the table, sitting on his knees, and dug into his own plate. He groaned happily as the steaming food hit his tongue. " _ Dios mío _ ," he murmured. "This is so good."

Negan chuckled at Tomas’ words and let his eyes roam the man. He liked seeing him on his knees. “I’m glad you like it!” he said, taking a bite of his own. “This is one of my favorite dishes. So simple yet so good.”

Tomas fell quiet in favor of stuffing his face full of the hot pasta. It was gone in a manner of minutes, the man having wolfed it down. It was clear he was starving, despite the large amount of jerky he had been gnawing on all day.

Negan watched as Tomas ate, eating at a much slower pace himself. When Tomas was done, Negan had about half of his left. “You still hungry?” he asked, nudging Tomas with his knee. “I can get you another box of jerky.” He laughed. “But seriously, I can get you more if you want it. Just let me know.” He slurped up a noodle.

Tomas looked up at Negan as he wiped tomato sauce from his mouth, smiling up at him. "Thank you," he murmured softly. "I don't want to deplete you of all your jerky, though."

Negan laughed as he shoved the last of his food in his mouth, wiping his own face on his arm. He reached over and booped Tomas’ nose. “It’s not a problem. Seriously. Let me know if you ever want anything and I’ll see to it, okay?”

Tomas scrunched up his nose at the boop to it and he rubbed it after. "Okay. Thank you again... honestly," he said, smiling wider. He was enjoying the kind treatment Negan was offering him. People like him were far and few in between in Tomas' life. 

Negan reached over and stacked his empty plate on top of Tomas’, grabbing his water and taking a drink. The cool liquid was a refreshing feel. He sighed as he lifted his glass from his lips.

Tomas sipped from his own water and shifted so he leaned back against Negan's legs, leaning his head back to rest it on Negan's knee. He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing.

Negan hummed and reached down to card his fingers through that soft hair that was now on his knee, massaging the scalp as he went. He loved the feeling of the man against him. He found himself very content in this moment. Meeting Tomas had been unexpected, but not unwelcome. He hoped to learn a lot more as they spent time together. 

Tomas sighed contentedly when he felt the hand in his hair, enjoying the feeling of Negan's gentle touch. For some reason, to him, this just felt right. Like this was meant to be, like they had always been together. It shocked him a bit, but the feeling certainly wasn't unwelcome. 

Negan could feel the grime of the past days settling on him, and he really wanted to take a shower, but he didn’t want to disturb Tomas. Not yet. This was nice.

Tomas felt himself starting to fall asleep and he made himself move, groaning softly. "Can I use the shower after you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked back up at Negan, remembering the man said he needed one.

Negan pouted as Tomas moved away.  _ Aww. _ But then at his words, Negan got an idea. He didn’t know if Tomas would roll with it or not, but it was worth a shot.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled. “You wanna take one with me?” His eyebrow quirked up. “You know, to save hot water in these trying times.” Negan waved his hand in the air and could feel a slight flush on his neck. He really had no ulterior motives... well he did, but not what most would think. He was also being truthful about saving hot water.

Tomas felt his face heat up a bit, his cheeks turning a slight pink. That was unexpected. He did have a point on saving the water, though. Besides, if it came to be needed, Tomas had claws and teeth he could use on Negan. "Oh... uh, sure. Yeah, that's a good idea," he replied, smiling some.

Negan grinned and stood, holding out a hand to help Tomas up. “Great! I’ve got extra clothes in here you can change into after, and don’t worry, it’s a big shower.” He winked at Tomas.

Tomas laughed softly and he took Negan's hand, letting himself be pulled up. "Is that so?" he replied before jokingly adding. "I've always been a fan of cozy showers."

Negan half hummed half laughed and, not letting go of Tomas’ hand, pulled him across the room into the bathroom. Negan had been right, it was pretty big. A large vanity mirror overlooked the sink, the toilet was blocked off by a half wall, and the shower and tub were two different entities. The tub, an old claw foot one, even looked big enough to hold two people at once. 

Tomas was surprised to see that Negan was actually right with how large the bathroom was. He couldn't remember if he had ever been in a bathroom this large before. It was quite nice, in his opinion.

Negan let go of Tomas’ hand and slid open one of the frosted glass doors of the shower. He turned a few knobs, sticking his hand in the water as it started to come out. When it was the perfect temperature he pulled back and glanced at Tomas. “Alright, good to go,” he said, before promptly taking his shirt off and throwing it in a nearby laundry basket.

Tomas watched Negan as he ran the shower, biting his lip some when he said it was ready. He tugged off his own shirt, stripping off his socks, pants and boxers as well. He'd been nude in front of other people before but it never ceased to make him feel self conscious and shy. His torso was littered with scars, bullet holes and claw marks alike.

Negan stripped off the rest of his clothes, the nudity not bothering him at all. He’d been in enough locker rooms in his days. He did spare a glance over at Tomas, taking in the man’s war torn body. Negan had a few scars himself, everyone did these days, but some were covered by his spattering of tattoos. 

Negan stepped into the shower, immediately getting under the spray of the water and sighing. Oh, that was nice. He popped his head back out and grinned at Tomas. “Come on in! The water is great~”

Tomas noticed the scars on Negan as well, but also his tattoos. He liked them, they were nice. Oddly complimenting. He sighed and he followed Negan into the shower, stepping in with him. The feeling of the hot water against his skin felt like a blessing, the man letting out a groan that sounded not too far off from a pleased growl. "God, it's been way too long since I've had a hot shower," he said, chuckling.

Negan scooted back in the shower to give Tomas room. He was right in that it was big enough to hold two people, but it meant one got to be under the water while one didn’t. Negan slid the door shut to keep the heat in. “I know that feel,” Negan chuckled. He tried to stop his eyes from gazing over the man in front of him, watching the water drip down his body, but it was hard. Tomas was handsome all over. 

Tomas sighed as he felt the grime on himself wash off with the water dripping off of him. It felt wonderful and he felt himself getting even more tired in the heat of it.

Negan finally pulled his eyes away and looked over at his array of bath goos and potions. “You want strawberry or pine oak shampoo?” he asked, pointing at the bottles.

"Hmm. Strawberry," Tomas murmured, probably surprising him. He'd always preferred fruity and flowery scents over the more woodsy ones. Less strong, and he just liked the smell of it.

“Alright,” Negan said with a smile. He wouldn’t blame him if he was sick of the smell of trees. “Get your hair wet and turn around. Let me wash it for you, hmm?” Negan was already grabbing the strawberry shampoo and squirting a dollop into his hands, rubbing them together and waiting for Tomas to do as he said. Negan couldn’t lie, he just wanted his hands on the man. He wondered if Tomas would let him wash his body for him or if that would be a bit much.

Tomas nodded and he did as he was told, tipping his head and letting the water soak his hair, running his fingers through the curly locks. He then turned around as Negan told him to, sighing softly.

Negan began working the shampoo into Tomas’ hair as soon as the man turned around. He massaged it into his scalp, and pulled it down through the ends. The suds that appeared were brown in places where clumps of dirt had gathered. Negan worked all the muck and tangles out as he went. He hummed a soft song as he worked, enjoying the feeling of the man beneath his fingers.

Tomas' eyes fluttered shut, relaxing under Negan's touch and even more so when the man behind him started to hum. He enjoyed the feeling of Negan's fingers in his hair, scratching and rubbing away at his scalp.

Negan scrubbed until the suds were all dirty. He pushed gently to tilt Tomas’ head under the water, rinsing out his hair, before quickly grabbing more shampoo and going at it again. He carded his fingers through the curls, glad to see the suds coming up nice and clean. He tilted Tomas’ head forward into the water again. “There ya go,” Negan purred. “I don’t have any conditioner, so you’ll have to deal without.”

Tomas let Negan move his head as he needed to until he finished and he turned back around, opening his eyes again and he smiled softly. "That's fine. I'll live," he said with a soft chuckle. "Do you want me to do your hair?"

Negan smiled down at him. “I’d love that, but…” Negan gestured to their height difference. It was only about four inches, but he felt like it’d be awkward for Tomas to have to reach, or for him to have to bend slightly. “Would it be easier for you if I knelt down? I don’t mind.”

"No, no... that would be uncomfortable," Tomas murmured and he frowned some, having not taken their height difference into account before asking. "Why do you have to be so damn tall?" he added, huffing.

Negan laughed. “Don’t worry about it, babe,” he reached out and patted Tomas’ cheek. “Just switch me spots here. I don’t have much hair to wash anyway.” He winked at Tomas, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders and encouraging him to step to the side and let Negan under the water.

Tomas was surprised with the pet name that Negan called him but he didn't say anything to it, instead he huffed again and he moved out of the way so Negan could get under the spray of water.

Negan moaned softly as the water washed over him, throwing his head back into the spray. God, that felt good. He looked back down and grabbed the pine oak shampoo, squirting a bit into his hand before recapping the bottle and putting it back. He scratched it through his hair quickly, the soap sudsing up fast. His hair had less dirt than Tomas’ being shorter, but the grease was what bugged him.

Tomas watched Negan as he washed his hair, letting his eyes roam over him a bit while he did so. He noticed the man's own scars but mostly noticed the tattoos. They really were beautiful.

Negan tossed his head back again and washed out the shampoo, running his fingers through his hair to make sure it was all gone. When he looked back up, he shook his head like a dog, splattering water all around and grinned at Tomas. “See, quick and easy.”

Tomas was startled out of his thoughts when Negan shook his head and he chuckled at the action. "Yeah, yeah.”

Negan felt Tomas’ eyes on him while he was washing his hair. He hoped the other man was enjoying the show. He slicked his hair back and pointed over to the couple of bars of soap, a bottle of body wash, and a couple washcloths all sitting and hanging by the shampoo. “You want help washing the rest of you?” he asked, quirking a brow.

Tomas glanced at the array of soaps and he hummed, his lips quirking up in a slight smile. Of course, he didn't need it but Negan was good with his hands and who could blame him if he wanted them all over his body, not just his scalp. "If it means I get to feel those amazing hands again, then sure," he replied, looking up at him with a full blown smirk.

Negan smirked back. Oh ho ho, he liked where this was going. He grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap, lathering up the cloth. “You haven’t felt nothin’ yet,” Negan said, setting down the soap and stepping a hair closer to Tomas. “Turn around,” he said, voice rumbling.

Tomas couldn't help but shiver some at the tone Negan used and he did as he was told, turning around for Negan as he bit his lip, a little more excited then he probably should've been.

Once Tomas had turned, Negan reached forward and, beginning at his shoulders, began rubbing circles with the soapy cloth into Tomas’ skin. He went from one shoulder, across the back of his neck to the other, before heading down. As his one hand held the washcloth, the other followed, massaging and kneading the man’s muscles.

Tomas hummed softly as Negan started to wash his back, feeling his muscles relax under his touch while he massaged and kneaded them. He felt his eyes close again, in total bliss.

When he gets to Tomas’ lower back, he stops and applies more soap. Then, Negan takes Tomas’ arm and works his way from the shoulder to his elbow to his wrist. He spends the time to wash each and every finger. Then he repeated it on the other side. “Turn,” he spoke into Tomas’ ear, adding more soap again.

Tomas turned again as he was told to, opening his eyes to look up at Negan, smiling.

Negan placed his free hand to Tomas’ cheek and ran his thumb across it, returning the smile. With his other he started washing Tomas at his shoulder again, crossing his throat to get to the other one and then began moving down his chest and stomach.

Tomas leaned his face into Negan's hand, sighing softly as the man continued to wash his body. He couldn't remember if he had felt anything better than this. He really didn't think so.

Negan was in heaven. Not even in just a carnal pleasure sense from having his hands all over the other man, but he just loved that Tomas was trusting him enough to let him do so. His heart was squeezing in his chest at the intimateness of his actions and how much Tomas was enjoying it. He really did like helping people. His group was the _Saviors_ after all.  
Tomas knew he was making it clear he trusted Negan. He really did, despite having just met him. He could read people, sense what kind of people they were. Negan, to Tomas, was really a good person.

Negan ran the cloth softly over a long scar on Tomas’ chest. It looked like it had been a deep wound. “You’ve been through a lot, huh?” Negan said, softly.

Tomas hummed softly, knowing which scar he was talking about. "Yeah. Since before all this started," he murmured. "That one... got attacked by someone hunting werewolves. Was eighteen, outskirts of Mexico City."

“Holy shit,” Negan murmured. “Only eighteen? Damn, you’ve been dealing with shit for a long while.” Negan traced over a few more of the scars softly. Werewolf hunters. Geez.

Tomas nodded. "It was my first hunter encounter. Managed to escape them but I had to go back to Chicago a few years later because they found me again," he said.

Negan leaned down and placed a soft kiss over the deepest scar on Tomas’ chest, making the werewolf smile. “Well, don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe from those nasty hunters.” He looked back up at Tomas giving him a playful smile.

"Thank you," Tomas replied, chuckling. "I've always wanted someone to chase away big bad hunters."

Negan laughed back and grinned at Tomas. “Well, you’re clean,” he said, hanging the washcloth back up. He took hold of Tomas’ hips and encouraged him to switch spots again, letting the water rinse off the soap from Tomas.

Tomas hummed and he stepped back under the water and he sighed as the soap rinsed off of him. "Those magical hands of yours do such amazing work," he murmured. "I haven't felt this relaxed in so long."

Negan puffed up at the praise. “I aim to please,” he smirked and shrugged. “I’m glad you’re feeling good. It looked like you enjoyed my... petting when you were a wolf,” Negan reached out and ran his fingers softly down Tomas’ chest. “So, it would make sense for you to enjoy it here too, yes?” He flashed his eyes up Tomas.

Tomas chuckled softly and he shrugged. "Natural for me to enjoy it," he said. "You're not wrong, though." He smiled and reached his hand to Negan's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Feels really nice."

Negan smiled and leaned into the hand on his cheek, bringing up his own hand to place it over Tomas’. “Good,” he said, just enjoying the feeling of Tomas touching him. He felt his heart squeeze in his chest. God, he was quickly falling for this man.

Turning his head, Negan placed a kiss to Tomas’ palm before moving down and kissing his wrist as well. “So,” he brought Tomas’ hand back to his cheek. “You gonna scrub me down too, or do I have to do that myself while you get an eyeful?” Negan smirked.

Tomas hummed as Negan kissed his hand and he smirked back at his words,"Oh. I didn't realize that I could," he said jokingly and he nodded. "Turn around then." He grabbed the washcloth and a bottle of body wash. Tomas put a dollop of the soap in the cloth and rubbed it in, as he waited for Negan to turn.

Negan giggled excitedly and turned around. He tried to calm himself down, taking a deep breath, but he couldn’t wait to feel Tomas’ hands work over him.

Tomas smiled and he started at Negan's shoulders, rubbing deep and slow circles into his skin as he used his free hand to massage the shoulder he wasn't working on. He moved across to the other side. He made his way down Negan's back with the cloth, massaging every part as he went, much like Negan did with him.

Negan leaned into every touch, closing his eyes and groaning as Tomas worked his tired muscles. He shivered slightly as the man moved down his body. “Mmm, you’ve got pretty good hands on you yourself,” he stated over his shoulder.

Tomas laughed softly. "Would you believe it if I said I used to give massages as well?" he asked, looking up at the male. He finished with his back and hummed out. "Turn,  _ por favor _ ."

Negan turned when he was told, smiling down at Tomas. “Babe, at this point, I’ll believe anything you say,” he said, grinning. “A werewolf priest who part timed as a masseuse? Fine by me.” Negan laughed.

Tomas shook his head, grinning back as he got a start on washing Negan's chest. "Well, it wasn't so much part timing as it was my friend just kept complaining about being sore and I got sick of his bitching," he said, massaging and washing away at Negan's body.

Negan laughed again, but it melted into a pleased hum as Tomas touched him. He closed his eyes as Tomas’ hands ran over him, subconsciously leaning forward. He didn’t know the last time he’d been touched so gently like this. Not even his wives would do this for him.

Tomas noticed how Negan seemed to relax into his touch, seeing the man lean forward. He was glad he could make him feel good like this. He enjoyed giving, more than receiving.

“So, what you’re saying is, if I want something, I just have to keep whining about it?” Negan asked with a playful smirk, cracking open one eye to look at Tomas.

"Hmm. Possibly," he replied and it wasn't long before he was done. "There. Switch," He added, moving so Negan could get back under the spray of water.

Negan perked up, switching with Tomas, letting his hands touch the other’s hips lightly as they danced around each other. He hummed as he stepped under the water, leaning back into it and raising his arms up. “Ah! I feel like a new man!” He laughed. “This has been the best shower I’ve ever had,” he said, looking back down at Tomas. “Thank you.”

Tomas chuckled and he smiled, nodding. "I'm glad. You're welcome," he said before he stretched out. "Alright, I'm done." He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and he started to dry himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist, sighing softly.

"Aww," Negan whined as Tomas left, but he could feel the water growing cold and knew they had spent a bit too long in the water. He turned off the shower and followed Tomas out, grabbing his own towel and rubbing it over his hair and body. He too wrapped it around his waist, tucking in the corner so it stayed up.

Tomas chuckled at the man's whine and he watched him as he dried off as well. He couldn't get enough of those tattoos littered on the older male's body. Tomas had always wanted a tattoo of his own but was too nervous ever to get one.

"Alright, follow me," Negan said, leading the way back to his room and over to a dresser. He opened a drawer and started shifting through the clothes in it. He grabbed a plain tshirt and a pair of boxers, tossing them at Tomas and grabbing the same for himself.

Tomas followed and caught the clothes that were thrown at him, putting them on. He took comfort in the baginess of the shirt, smelling the collar. Smelled like Negan. "Thank you," he said to Negan, smiling warmly at the other.

"My pleasure," Negan said as he pulled on his own clothes. He looked around the room as he continued to rub his towel on his hair. The sun had gone down, no light filtering in through the grimy windows. The lights in the room flickered as the generators hummed somewhere deep below them. "You gonna wolf out tonight?" Negan asked, looking back at Tomas.

Tomas looked out the window himself and he hummed at Negan's question. "I'm only forced to turn for one night but I can turn, if you want a big wolf in your room for the night," he said, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

Negan stepped up to Tomas, cupping the man's face in his hands. "As long as it's you that's in my room, I don't care what form you take," he purred. The thought of perhaps sharing his bed with a huge wolf was very attractive to Negan. It'd be soft and warm. But also having this man next to him would be just as good.

Tomas felt his heart flutter, his cheeks heating up some. His attraction for Negan was steadily growing, and this wasn't helping at all. He hummed, however, smirking wider. "Close your eyes," he breathed out softly, bringing his own hands to Negan's chest.

Negan nodded and closed his eyes. Was Tomas really gonna transform right here? Negan was kinda sad that he wouldn't be able to see it, but he wanted Tomas to be comfortable so he followed along.

Tomas smiled and he moved back, stripping again and he closed his eyes. With the sounds of bones cracking and popping came the soft grunts from Tomas, that gradually turned into soft growls. As he finished shifting, he nuzzled Negan's chest, whining gently.

Negan winced at the sounds of the bones shifting and popping. Maybe he didn't want to see the transformation... And then suddenly he had an armful of wolf. He gasped and his eyes flew open. He smiled down at the wolf he first met in the forest. "You... really are a werewolf," Negan breathed, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "Fantastic." He took Tomas' head in his hands and scratched under his jaw, leaning forward to place a kiss to his head.

Tomas wagged his tail as he nuzzled Negan again, licking at his face in return to the kiss to his head. He wasn't surprised if Negan doubted him the smallest bit but now he had all the proof he had needed.

Negan laughed at the licking and nuzzled him back. “God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, running his hands anywhere he could reach. He was just so soft. “In any form, that is.” He smiled at Tomas, putting his hands on either side of his face and looking into his eyes. Yup. It’s Tomas. 

Tomas huffed out in amusement and he looked back into Negan's eyes when he looked into his own. He was happy that the man enjoyed him in either form, made him feel happy. Special. Loved. 

“Can I see your fangs?” Negan asked, curiously, his hand drifting by Tomas’ mouth. There was an inkling of fear of being bitten but most, if not all, of the fear Negan had once felt was gone. He was at perfect ease here with Tomas.

At the question, Tomas was a little surprised, but he gave a grunt, pulling his lips back from his teeth, making it seem he was snarling. He opened his jaws slightly as well, putting his teeth on perfect display for Negan.

Negan giggled and examined Tomas’ teeth, running a finger down the biggest sharpest one. “Oh, that’s badass,” he said. Negan wanted to see Tomas bury these things into an enemy. Rip them to shreds. “Thank you for humoring me,” Negan said, patting Tomas’ snout.

Tomas closed his mouth and licked his lips when the man was done, nuzzling Negan's hand on his muzzle. He then let out a yawn, shaking out his fur as he did so. It was late and he was tired, considering he was about to fall asleep in the shower. He whined gently at Negan, pressing against him.

Negan smiled. “Come to bed with me?” he asked. He was really feeling it too. The good food and hot shower after a couple long days was doing him in. He broke away from Tomas just to walk over to the light switch and flick it off, casting the room into darkness. He made his way to his bed, more from memory than from sight, and crawled into it. He patted the space next to him, looking back to where Tomas was.

Tomas watched him turn off the light and he blinked his eyes a couple times, letting them adjust to the darkness, in which he could see perfectly. He padded over to the bed and hopped up into it. He curled up in the space next to Negan, pressing right up close to him and resting his head on the man's chest as he let out a content rumble.

Negan grinned.  _ Yes! _ He curled into the warm body next to him, stroking down Tomas’ back as much as he could reach. He loved the feeling of the soft fur and the heat and that rumble that vibrated through his bones.  _ Perfect. _ “Good night, Tomas,” he said, leaning up to give him a kiss on his head before settling back down.

Tomas felt Negan stroke his back and he sighed, relaxing more as the man cuddled up to him. He gave a soft whine in response, licking Negan's cheek in return before settling more himself. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, the wolf letting out an occasional quiet snore.

Negan giggled at the snoring, but he was out not long after. Negan found himself sleeping more soundly and peacefully than he’d had in a while. The warmth and pressure from the wolf on him relaxing.

It made him feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is had. Sex is had. I love you's are shared.

In the morning, Tomas woke to the sunlight filtering through the grimy window in the room, hitting his eyes. He parted his jaws in a loud yawn and growled out as he stretched some. He looked down to see Negan curled up into him and he huffed fondly, nuzzling him gently.

Negan groaned as he felt movement around him, stirring him from his sleep. What time was it? Surely not time to wake up. Then he was being nuzzled and he groaned softly, batting at the wolf next to him. “Mm, five more minutes,” he mumbled, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him, burying his hands into that fur.

Tomas rolled his eyes, tempted to knock the man out of the bed but he let him snuggle closer, draping his front leg over Negan. He couldn't be bothered to force him away, the cuddling felt too nice.

Negan hummed and smiled as Tomas draped his leg over him. This was nice. He moved his hands slowly over any part of Tomas he could reach. “You’re so warm, babe. So soft.” Negan nuzzled his face into Tomas, kissing him where he could.

Tomas hummed himself, using his paw to pull him even closer as he rested his head on top of Negan's. He loved the feeling of Negan's hands in his fur, the kisses against it. He felt his chest warm with such affection for the man and he sighed, his tail thumping some against the bed.

Negan relaxed into the hold, chuckling as he heard Tomas’ tail hit the bed. He’s just a big puppy, he thought with a smirk. He loved being utterly surrounded like this. 

After a moment, Negan’s stomach growled softly. He frowned. Curses. “You wanna go find some breakfast?” He mumbled, not really wanting to move.

Tomas groaned out in annoyance in response to Negan's question, nuzzling the man as he pulled him closer. The answer was a pretty clear no, despite feeling a pang of hunger himself.

Negan laughed and didn’t fight Tomas. He’d stay in bed all day with him if he could. But he was hungry, and he was sure Tomas was too. “If you let me get my radio, I can have food delivered up here. We don’t even have to leave the room,” he suggested, rubbing his face into the fur.

Tomas huffed again in annoyance but he pulled back from Negan, nudging him with his muzzle in a ‘ _ go, then’ _ sort of manner. He was too happy in bed to bother to want to leave.

Negan chuckled against the push. "Don't worry, don't worry, it's right here," Negan shifted over to the edge of the bed and reached for the drawer on his bedside table. He pulled out a walkie talkie, turning it on and tuning it in to the correct frequency for the kitchens. He ordered up two breakfasts with extra toast, waited for a confirmation and then placed the walkie back in the drawer. "Shouldn't be but ten minutes," he said, rolling back over to Tomas.

Tomas just curled up into himself, tucking his muzzle under his tail as he closed his eyes, letting Negan do his thing. It'd been a long time since he'd slept on a proper bed like this and it felt so good that he didn't want to ever leave. He cracked an eye back open when Negan spoke to him again and he grunted in reply, closing his eye once again.

Negan smiled and sat up, looking at Tomas fully. He took up so much of Negan's bed, even curled up. Negan shifted to sit on his knees next to Tomas and reached out with both hands to rub them up and down Tomas' back and sides. He laid his cheek down on the wolf and hugged him, looking up towards his face and sinking into the dark fur. He sighed contently.

Tomas opened his eyes and he looked at Negan as he felt the male pet him, wagging his tail lazily. If he could smile, he'd be beaming right now. Negan just made him so happy. He could almost say he loved Negan. As the man settled against him, he curled his fluffy tail around him, nuzzling him.

Negan stayed there, on top of Tomas, surrounded by the wolf, until a knock came on his door. "Come in," he called, only lifting his head, but not moving from his place against the wolf. The door opened and a worker wheeled in a food cart, looking over to the couch before looking over to the bed, staring with wide eyes as he saw Negan with a huge wolf wrapped around him.

Tomas' ears perked at the knock on the door and he turned his attention to the man coming in. He watched him, his eyes glinting as he lifted his head to sniff the air. The food smelled amazing. He could also smell the fear radiating off the worker, much to his amusement.

"S-sir?" the man stammered.

Negan grinned at his reaction and beckoned him over. "Just wheel that up to the bed would you?"

The man stood frozen for a moment, looking between the wolf and his boss, before quickly doing as he was told. "W-will that be all, Sir?"

"Yes, yes," Negan nodded and watched the man flee from the room quickly. He rubbed on Tomas' back. "Breakfast! You gonna eat as a wolf?"

Tomas huffed in laughter as he watched him practically flee after Negan sent him away and he looked to the man. He was tempted to remain as a wolf through breakfast but decided against it. Tomas shook his head and he nudged Negan, trying to get him to move off him.

Negan got off of Tomas, half from the nudging and half because he wanted to grab the food. He moved to the edge of the bed and lifted the lids off the trays, not looking back at Tomas. He hadn't wanted Negan to look when he transformed last night, so he figured he'd appreciate him not looking again.

He got out two plates, and started dividing the food up. There were eggs, bacon, extra toast, and even two blueberry muffins. He'd have to see who made those and give them some points. "Tell me when you're decent," Negan playfully threw back at Tomas, piling more of the bacon on Tomas' plate than on his.

Tomas let himself shift back to his human form, grunting against the cracks and pops of his bones, and got up off the bed to grab the boxers he'd taken off last night and quickly slide them on. He threw the shirt on as well and went over to Negan then, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his cheek against his shoulder. "M'decent," he murmured softly with a smile, standing on his tip toes and nuzzling his face into Negan's neck.

Negan chuffed a laugh. "Are you though?" he asked with a smirk, tilting his head away to give Tomas more room. He reached up and combed his fingers through Tomas' hair. That same softness from his fur still there. "C'mon, get back in bed and I'll give you your plate," he whispered gently to Tomas.

Tomas laughed himself and he playfully swatted Negan's arm before doing as he was told. He crawled back into the bed, sitting cross-legged and leaning against the headboard as he smiled brightly at Negan. "Smells amazing," he said, excited.

Negan smiled as he looked over at Tomas sitting pretty on his bed like he was meant to be there. The morning light that filtered through the windows made him look soft and golden. Negan felt his heart flutter. He handed Tomas his plate before climbing up and sitting next to him with his, scooting close enough to press their sides together, knocking Tomas' foot playfully with his. "Doesn't it though?" Negan sniffed his food and sighed, handing Tomas a fork. "Eat up."

Tomas took his plate happily from Negan and he pressed even closer against Negan as he sat with him. "Thank you," he said softly, taking the fork and digging into the food. It'd been so long since he'd had anything like this for breakfast. "Oh god... it's so good," he groaned out.

Negan laughed and took a bite of his eggs. They'd been powdered, he could tell, but they were eggs, and that was all that mattered anymore. "You're welcome," he said, casually turning his head and kissing Tomas's temple before going back to eating. He took the muffin and bit a large bite out of it, humming in pleasure.

Tomas blushed softly at the kiss to his temple but snuggled closer to Negan in response as he continued to eat himself. It didn't take him long to finish the meal, setting the plate down on the bedside table and yawning, stretching out, feeling much better now that he was full.

Negan set his plate down on his side as he finished, still munching on his muffin. He wrapped his arm around Tomas' waist, keeping him close. "So, what do you wanna do today?" Negan asked through a mouthful of muffin. "I don't have any plans. I'm technically back a day earlier than I thought I'd be, and as long as there's not a crisis, the place can handle itself for a bit."

Tomas shrugged. "I don't know. Don't know what you do around here for fun," he replied, resting his head on Negan's chest as he cuddled up close to him. He rubbed his hand slowly up and down the man's side, sighing softly. Honestly, he was fine just right here.

Negan fit his chin over Tomas' head and hummed. "We've got a ping-pong table downstairs." He chuckled. Goosebumps ran up his spine as Tomas touched him. "We don't have to go anywhere or do anything though. We can just have a lazy day and stay in bed all day, if you want." Negan leaned back against the headboard and played with Tomas' hair softly.

Tomas hummed himself. "I like the sounds of that. We should just stay here. Ignore everything else," he murmured. He didn't want to remember that it was the end of the world right now. This felt like any normal day before the world went to shit. If he thought about it, he remembered he had his priest's clothes in his backpack. That white collar stuffed in the bottom.

"Sounds good to me," Negan said, still carding his fingers through Tomas' hair. He closed his eyes and just breathed, soaking in the feeling of the man on him. He loved how even though they just met, it was like they'd known each other forever. He loved how easy they fit together. He loved Tomas' touch and his voice and his laugh. He loved Tomas.

Negan blinked at that thought. He... couldn't possibly. Looking down at the other man snuggled up to him, Negan dusted his fingers over Tomas' cheek. His heart squeezed in his chest.  _ Oh... oh my. _

Tomas sighed softly and his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Negan stroking his hair. He continued to gently rub the man's side. He enjoyed being close to him. They really just fit together, like two puzzle pieces. He knew the fluttering in his chest, the affectionate warmth. Knew the words to what he was feeling. Love.

He'd felt it before but nothing like this. Nothing at all. Tomas looked up at Negan, opening his eyes again, as the man touched his cheek. His hand caught the other's and he squeezed it gently. He leaned up and he hesitated for a moment, before pressing his lips against Negan's in a soft kiss.

Negan felt a shiver run from his head to his toes as Tomas kissed him. Why did that feel so perfect? Negan pressed back gently, keeping the kiss soft, and squeezing Tomas' hand in his. He smiled into the kiss. Who'd have guessed he'd fall in love with a werewolf?

Tomas let his hand come up, resting it on Negan's neck as he pressed more into the kiss. He closed his eyes, though after a moment more, pulled away again and rested his forehead against Negan's. "I love you," he whispered, as if it wasn't already clear.

Negan let out a shaky breath as Tomas pulled away from the kiss, eyes flying open at his words. He beamed, tilting his head and pressing his lips against Tomas' again, spilling his own emotion into it. He reached up to hold Tomas' face as he leaned back, laughing softly. "I... I love you too, Tomas," he murmured, kissing Tomas' forehead and then his lips again. Oh, he couldn't get enough of this man.

Tomas smiled wide himself and he kissed Negan back when he kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He moved so he could sit on top of Negan, straddling his hips, laughing softly himself at the kiss to his forehead. He kissed back yet again, meeting Negan's lips for a second time.

Negan hummed into the kiss, ecstatic to have Tomas in his lap. Negan let his hands slide to Tomas' hips, pulling the man closer as he opened his lips against Tomas', letting his tongue slide out and run along Tomas' bottom lip.

Tomas hummed as he felt Negan's hands slide up to his hips. He opened his mouth when he felt that tongue on his lip, inviting Negan in. His own hands slid from around Negan's neck to his chest and down to his stomach where he pulled up the man's shirt some so he could feel the flesh underneath.

Negan moaned as he dived into Tomas' mouth. The taste of breakfast still there as he ran his tongue along Tomas' teeth. He wondered if they were as sharp as his wolf fangs. His breath stuttered as Tomas' hands touched his stomach, and he leaned forward, letting go of Tomas for a second in order to pull his shirt off and throw it off the bed. He moved right back in, trailing kisses from Tomas' jaw to his neck.

Tomas panted softly when Negan pulled away from the kiss, biting his lip as Negan tugged his shirt off. He let his hands wander his chest, feeling and lightly clawing at it as he let out a breathy sigh at the kisses to his neck, tilting his head some.

Negan groaned at the sharp claws scratching on his chest, panting into Tomas' neck. Oh, god, that was fantastic. Negan nipped his way down to Tomas' shoulder, biting and sucking right at the junction of his neck and shoulder, determined to leave a mark. His hands rested on Tomas' thighs, running up and down them slowly.

Tomas gasped softly as he felt Negan nip his skin, a faint groan leaving him. He liked that. Fuck, no, he loved that. Everything going on was good.

"Tomas," Negan whispered, kissing the bite he left. "Tomas." He kissed under the man's jaw. "Tomas." He kissed the man's cheek. He looked into the other's eyes, smiling. "I love you." He kissed his lips, so excited that he's able to say those words and mean them so wholeheartedly.

Tomas smiled at each kiss and he looked at Negan. "I love you too," he breathed out before being kissed, in which he kissed Negan back, rolling his hips down slowly against Negan's.

Negan groaned into Tomas’ mouth as Tomas ground down into him. He let his hands slide down to Tomas’ knees, and then slide back up his thighs, going under the thin fabric of the boxers. He ran his hands along the outer side of Tomas’ thighs, before turning them and smoothing them up the inside.

Tomas shivered as he felt Negan slide his hands up his thighs, pulling out of the kiss, biting on Negan's bottom lip as he did so. It'd been years since he'd had something this intimate with someone. God, did he crave it now. He wanted Negan, wanted to be inside him. Wanted Negan inside. He wanted it all.

Negan was breathing heavily as Tomas pulled away. He wondered how far Tomas wanted this to go. Negan was willing to give him anything and everything. He slid his hands back out and instead pulled at the edge of Tomas' shirt. "Off," Negan huffed, already roaming his hands across Tomas' stomach and sides and back, pulling him closer and bucking his hips up into Tomas'.

Tomas quickly did as he was told, tearing off the shirt he was wearing as he shuddered at the feel of his hands. He moaned when Negan bucked up, grinding down more against him. He panted as he let his claws grow out, dragging them down Negan's chest- however not hard enough to break the skin.

Negan let out a heady, "Fuck," as the claws scraped down his skin. "Babe, that is hot," he groaned, looking down at Tomas' hands and then back up at his face. He wrapped his arms around Tomas and rolled their hips together again.

Tomas growled in Negan's ear and he flipped and pushed Negan down, taking control of the situation. He smashed their lips together as he continued to drag his claws against Negan's flesh. He pulled out of the kiss after a while, nipping at the man's ear instead. "I wanna fuck you," he breathed in his ear. "Can I fuck you, babe?"

Negan keened into the kiss, arching into those claws on his skin. Tomas' growl ran straight down Negan's spine and into his dick, as did the words being spoken into his ear. Negan let out a whine and bit his lip. "Y-yes. Fuck yes. Please," he panted, nodding. God, he wanted Tomas so bad. "Tomas, please."

Tomas grinned, flashing sharp teeth at Negan, having let his fangs grow out as well. He loved hearing Negan beg, he could get used to that.

Negan swallowed thickly seeing those fangs. He should probably be scared but the only thing he felt right then was arousal.

Tugging at Negan's boxers, pulling them down his legs and throwing them onto the floor, Tomas kissed at Negan’s neck, clawing down Negan's sides as he trailed the kisses down his chest and stomach, nipping gently the skin as well. He made his way lower and lower, ignoring the man's erection, moving his mouth instead to Negan's inner thigh. He nipped and sucked at the soft flesh, spreading Negan's legs wider with his hands.

Negan lifted his hips to help Tomas get his boxers off, moaning softly at the claws and the kisses and the nips. This man was going to undo him. Negan whined deep in his throat as Tomas bit at his inner thigh. "F-fuck," he panted, his cock twitching at the shot of pleasure. Negan reached down and rested his hands on top of Tomas' head. Not pushing or pulling, just there, feeling.

Tomas chuckled deep in his throat before he pulled away and moved to Negan's other thigh, biting and sucking on it as well. The noises the man was making was music to his ears, he loved them. He pulled away again and licked at his lips, sitting back and gazing down at Negan. "Flip over, onto your stomach," he growled at the man, his eyes glinting with a wild hunger.

Negan felt like he was a meal in Tomas' eyes with the way he licked his lips and looked at him. Negan loved it. Loved being taken control of like this. Loved that growl that sent shudders up his spine. A bit of fear mixed with the pleasure never hurt no one. Negan was quick to follow Tomas' order with a heavy nod. He turned over, gasping when his erection rubbed against the sheets below. He bucked into it once but stopped himself from doing it again, waiting for Tomas.

Tomas smirked as the man bucked against the sheets, amused by the sight. He gripped the man's hips and tugged him up by them, so his ass was up in the air for him. He kneaded his hands into Negan's cheeks before spreading them and leaning in to lick a broad stripe across his entrance.

Negan hummed at the manhandling, letting Tomas do whatever he wanted to him. He was putty in the man's clawed hands. He buried his face into the bed, gripping at the blankets, when Tomas licked him, letting out a choked moan. He leaned back towards the man, wanting more.

Tomas licked at Negan's entrance again before sucking on him, groaning softly at the taste of him. He gripped at the man's ass, digging his claws in slightly as he lapped at the puckered flesh before he soon pushed his tongue inside the man below him.

Negan gasped and whined at the feel of Tomas' wet tongue entering him. His toes curled and his fingers clenched the blankets harder. God, it felt so good. Even the pain from the claws was sending waves pleasure through him. But it wasn't enough. Negan wanted more. "T-Tomas," he panted, turning his head. He pushed back slightly. "Tomas, please."

Tomas pushed his tongue deeper into Negan, sucking on the man's hole again before he pulled away, grinning at him. "Please what, Negan~?" he purred out, kneading the man's ass once more.

Negan groaned. "F-fuck... Tomas, please fuck me..." he begged. Reaching a shaky hand out, Negan gestured towards the bedside table. "Th-there's lube..." Negan almost didn't care about proper sex practices right now, but he knew in the end he would. He looked over his shoulder at Tomas, pupils blown wide. "Please..."

Tomas hummed and he looked to the bedside table, licking his lips. "Alright, baby," He patted the man's ass before he moved. He went into the drawer and found the bottle of it. He popped the cap open and spread some of the liquid onto his hand, chuckling. "You look so good like this," he purred as he slicked himself up. "So vulnerable, so needy... begging me to fuck you." He shifted and he pressed the tip of his cock against Negan's entrance before he slowly started to push in.

Negan felt himself flush at the compliment. Usually it was Negan himself handing those out, being in the dominant position. But this. This was good. This was great. He loved this. "Yesss..." Negan gasped as Tomas started pushing in. He pressed his forehead down on the mattress and grit his teeth, whining lowly.

Tomas inched his way inside of Negan, soon filling him completely. He gave the man a moment to adjust to him, stroking his sides as he leaned down to kiss at the back of his neck. After a moment, he pulled back and thrust back in, starting a gentle rhythm at first.

Negan muttered out a string of soft curses as Tomas filled him. When he was fully seated inside, Negan panted and tried to relax around Tomas. It hurt, but not too bad. It was tight, for sure. He hummed appreciatively as Tomas waited and kissed him. And then the man was moving again. Negan felt so empty as Tomas backed up, but didn't have to wait long for the man to be back in. He grunted softly as Tomas got a rhythm going. As he went and the pain melted to pleasure, Negan huffed softly, turning his head to the side. "Tomas, Tomas..."

Tomas leaned in and he kissed Negan as he thrust, moving a hand into Negan's hair and stroking the soft, short locks. The man felt so good around him, the heat and tightness driving the werewolf mad but he kept a hold of himself for the sake of not hurting Negan.

Negan moaned softly as he was kissed, shivering at the fingers in his hair. God, this man was perfect... but Negan wanted more. "Tomas," Negan panted. "Please... f-faster..."

Tomas groaned and he gripped Negan's hip with his other hand, picking up his pace, the sound of skin against skin sounding. God, it felt so, so good. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Negan would let him take him in his wolf form. The thought aroused him even more and he let out a deep growl.

"Fuck.. yes..." Negan groaned. His knuckles were white where they gripped the sheets, and his breath came in heavy pants mixed with small, almost involuntary, noises. Tomas' growl sent another added wave of pleasure through Negan. God, why did he enjoy that so much? He loved the wolf parts of Tomas so much. They made him that much more attractive to Negan. He had a brief thought of being fucked by that big wolf, and the idea almost made him finish right there.

Tomas moved his hand from Negan's hair, holding the man's other hip instead. He moaned against the man's neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh there, leaving marks on Negan's skin. He thrust harder into Negan, and he groaned as he felt his knot start to inflate. It was one wolf feature he had no choice to have while human. Not that he was ever angry about it. "Can I knot you, baby?" he asked breathily in Negan’s ear.

It took a moment for Tomas’ words to make sense to Negan. He was heavily distracted and had to pull himself back from the fog of pleasure in his mind. Knot? Then it clicked. “H-holy shit... you have a .. ?” Negan swallowed thickly and his eyes widened. He nodded quickly. “Yes. Yes, fuck yes. Please,” he keened softly.

Tomas smiled and he kissed at Negan's neck once more, his thrusts becoming more deliberate. He smoothed his hands over Negan's sides, stroking them as he fucked into Negan. His knot soon caught the edge of Negan's entrance and with a deep moan and one more thrust, his knot popped, pushing inside Negan and locking them together.

Negan yelped when Tomas’ knot pushed inside him, before melting. “Oh my god.. holy.. fuck..” Negan was seeing stars. Tomas’ knot was pressing against the perfect place within him and he couldn’t stop himself from rocking back onto it, trying to get it impossibly deeper. He shook as the pleasure ran up his spine, his untouched dick twitching and dripping precum like mad. “T-Tomas.. I’m gonna.. I’m..” he panted, trying to get his words out.

Tomas moaned deeply as Negan rocked back on him, making shallow thrusts into the man. He bit at his neck, sucking more marks into his skin. "Come for me, Negan," he growled out. "Come on my knot."

The bites. The knot. The growl. Tomas did not need to ask twice.

Negan threw his head back, mouth open with a strangled cry, as his orgasm ripped through him. His spunk hit the bed, his stomach, even his chest as it was milked out of him by Tomas’ knot pressing so nicely inside of him. He clenched around Tomas as his muscles tensed.

Tomas took his chance to bite into Negan's throat as the man threw his head back, making a shiny new mark that he knew would be hard to cover. He moaned deeply as Negan clenched around him and Tomas bucked further into him.

Panting and moaning softly, Negan collapsed down, his chest hitting the mattress, letting Tomas continue to use his body as the other man saw fit.

Tomas laid with Negan, moaning softly through his own orgasm. They were going to be stuck together for a while, so may as well get comfortable.

“Mmm,” Negan pressed back against Tomas, savoring the man’s warmth and feeling satisfied and full. He loved having Tomas stuck in him. Loved having him close. Negan reached up a shaky hand and placed it on Tomas’ cheek, turning his head to try and look at him. “You... are amazing,” he said, laughing softly in awe. His hand trailed down to his own neck where Tomas’ bite was and he winced slightly. “This isn’t going to turn me into a werewolf is it?”

Tomas wrapped his arms around Negan, pressing his face into his shoulder, kissing it. He looked at the man at the touch to his cheek and he hummed. "No, it won't. Don't worry," he said softly, nuzzling the man.

Negan hummed contently, loving the soft affection. He reached down and placed his hand on Tomas’ hip. There was absolutely no space between them with the knot holding them together. “How long will this last? Your knot?” Negan asked. “I’m not complaining, quite the opposite, but I’m just curious.”

"Maybe about an hour," Tomas murmured, moving a hand and stroking Negan's hair as he kissed his cheek. "It's awhile." He sighed softly, happily. "I love you so much..." he added.

Negan closed his eyes and smiled as Tomas kissed him. Wow, a whole hour. A whole hour he'd get to be bound to this lovely man. "Fantastic," he breathed, shifting slightly to feel the knot in him. He moved the hand that was on Tomas' hip back up to the man's face, stroking his cheek. "It's amazing to me... we just met and yet I feel like I've known you my whole life." He turned his head to kiss at Tomas' jaw. "I love you too. I'll love you forever."

Tomas leaned his face into Negan's hand as he smiled himself. "I know... I feel the same," he said softly. He really did. It was weird but he couldn't help but think that God sent Negan to him for a reason, and that there was a reason to their fast love. He hummed at the kiss, his grip on the man tightening.

Negan cuddled back into Tomas and sighed. This was heaven. He could die right now and be perfectly happy. He yawned softly. "Next time, I want you facing me," Negan said. "I want to hold you and kiss you and look into your eyes." Negan looked down at Tomas' arm that was wrapped around him. He traced squiggly shapes onto it with his finger.

Tomas hummed and nestled his face into Negan's neck. "Of course," he replied, smiling against his skin as he felt Negan's fingers trace down his arm. The werewolf yawned quietly himself, letting his eyes close.

"Also..." Negan started quietly, still tracing shapes. "Um... I was wondering..." He swallowed and huffed a nervous laugh. Oh god, why was this so hard to ask? "If you would be so inclined... at some point... to... fuck-me-in-your-wolf-form." Negan felt his face go bright red as he just stared down at his own hand.

Tomas laughed out at that and he nodded, smirking then as he opened his eyes again to look at Negan. "If you would like me to," he purred. "I was actually wondering earlier if that would be something you wanted. I'd sure love that."

Negan nodded, putting his hands to his red face. Oh god, that was going to be such an experience. "Yes, yes. Thank you." He laughed. "God, I thought you were gonna think I was like... sick in the head."

Tomas hummed. "I would never think that," he told Negan gently, stroking the man's hair. "You don't have to worry." He kissed at Negan's shoulder as he sighed, just enjoying the closeness between them. He almost wished life could be like this every day.

“You are too good to me, Tomas,” Negan sighed, lowering his hands. He reached down to place his hand on Tomas’ hip again, rubbing his thumb in circles on it.

"I could say the same about you," Tomas returned, moving a hand down to where Negan's was on his hip, just laying it on top. "I've never met someone like you before... someone who I could trust so quickly, let alone love."

Negan smiled, his chest squeezing in joy. He turned his head to look back at Tomas as much as he could, rubbing the other man's cheek with his nose. He closed his eyes and sighed. "This is a weird world, Tomas. I'm glad we found each other in it."

Tomas nodded and he nuzzled the man in return. "I'm glad too," he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet pillow talk~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read any of the other Tomegan drabbles in this collection, you just might understand why Negan feels the way he does about the marks he finds on Tomas~

After a while longer, Tomas felt his knot deflate and he was finally able to pull out of Negan, slowly moving to rest beside him instead.

Negan had been dozing slightly when Tomas pulled out. He gasped softly at the sudden emptiness he felt, but as Tomas repositioned so did Negan, turning right over in order to grab Tomas’ face and bring their lips together in a gentle but emotion-filled kiss.

Tomas wrapped his arms around Negan's waist and he kissed him back, his eyes slipping shut as he pulled the older male close against him. Once they pulled away again, Tomas rested his forehead against Negan's, sighing softly. " _ Te amo _ ," he murmured gently.

Negan smiled. “I love you more,” he chuckled. “ _ Te amo... mucho _ ?” he guessed, not knowing if it was right or not.

Tomas chuckled softly at the hesitant Spanish that left Negan and he nodded. "Close enough,  _ cariño _ ," he replied, kissing Negan's cheek. He trailed kisses down his jaw, to his neck and back up again. " _ Mi maravilloso amor _ ."

Negan chuckled at the kisses and curled closer, smiling at the words. “Will you teach me some Spanish?” he asked quietly. “I know a little and can guess some of it, but I want to understand you and be able to speak it to you. We have the time.” Negan reached up and set his hand on Tomas’ jaw, feeling the soft scruff.

Tomas stroked Negan's hair as he hummed. "Sure, if you want," he said, smiling at him. He'd taught a bit of Spanish to a group of friends before. He was sure Negan would pick it up quickly. "I'd love to teach you."

Negan beamed. He wanted to be able to fully understand the words Tomas was whispering at him. He wanted to be able to whisper them back with confidence. Meaning.

Tomas had always wanted to have full conversations in Spanish with a partner. It served as a sort of privacy to him almost. Where he could say something and most wouldn't be able to pick up most of what he was saying. He wanted to share his native language with Negan.

Negan scooted ever the more closer, pressing their chests together. As he did, he felt his dried cum on his body growing itchy. Was he gonna have to take another shower? Perhaps just a rinse. He kissed Tomas’ lips softly. It could wait.

Tomas wrapped both arms tightly around Negan, kissing him back. He enjoyed the peacefulness between them, the intimacy. He hadn't felt anything as wonderful with a partner before. Negan really was special.

Negan hummed as he kissed Tomas slowly, lazily. He could do this all day. He could do this all week. He could do this forever. Negan broke from Tomas’ lips to trail kisses down the man’s jaw and his neck and his shoulder, stopping when he placed a kiss to Tomas’ heart. He put his hand over where he had kissed and felt the man’s heartbeat. Strong and steady. Negan smiled and kissed it again.

Tomas sighed out at the gentle, sweet kisses being trailed down his skin. He felt a warm smile spread across his face as Negan kissed above his heart and felt his heartbeat. "What are you doing?" he asked softly, chuckling quietly.

Negan giggled softly. He didn’t really know what he was doing himself. He just knew being around Tomas made him giddy and he wanted to touch him any way he could. “I’m memorizing your heartbeat,” Negan said, placing his ear against Tomas’ chest. Negan trailed his fingers over a scar that was on Tomas’ side. “How did you get this scar?” he asked curiously.

Tomas laughed himself and he shook his head, amused by the man at his chest, leaning his head down to kiss the top of Negan's. He glanced down at the scar when Negan inquired about it and he hummed. "Fought with another werewolf," he murmured. "A territory scuffle and he got me pretty good. I got him better, though."

Negan smirked at that. “My big strong werewolf. Defending his territory.” Negan would love to watch Tomas in fighting action. He imagines it to be a sight to see. He traced another scar. “This one. What is this one from?”

Tomas shrugged and he glanced yet again to where Negan's fingers touched. He smiled. "That one was my own fault. Hurt myself while doing some work for a friend," he said. "Wasn't paying attention."

Negan chuckled. "Not all scars have big stories behind them, huh?" Negan leaned over to kiss the scar, and a few more while he was at it. He slowly made his way down Tomas' body, kissing as he went, hands splayed across Tomas' chest and following him down.

"No, they don't," Tomas replied and he watched as the man slowly kissed his way down his body, humming softly.

"What about this one?" Negan asked, nosing at a scar on Tomas' lower stomach.

"From an exorcism. Demon tried to claw my stomach open but my partner managed to pull her away before she could."

Negan hummed and kissed the scar. Damn demons. He sat up slightly, running his hands over Tomas' belly and hips, before sitting back, kneeling between Tomas' legs. He splayed his fingers and ran his hands up and down Tomas' thighs, lifting them slightly. Negan pressed a kiss to Tomas' knee, trailing down the man's inner thigh.

He went to bite at the sensitive skin when he noticed a mark in the exact spot he wanted to bite. He hummed and kissed it instead, and switched to the other side. There was a matching mark. What the…

"You..." Negan looked between the two spots on Tomas' skin, touching them softly. "What are these?" He's not concerned about them in a medical sense, he's concerned about them in a spiritual one. He doesn't know why... but they seem so familiar.

Tomas laid his head back against the pillows as he hummed softly, enjoying the gentle touches and kisses that Negan was leaving on his skin. His hands reached down and gently carded through the man's hair as he let his eyes close.

"They're birthmarks," Tomas replied, not bothering to open his eyes. He knew what Negan was looking at. "I've asked my grandmother about them before but she never said anything."

Negan can’t stop looking at the marks, touching them. He rubs his cheek on one, eyes flicking up at Tomas. “It’s just so weird. I feel like... like I’m having déjà vu... like I’ve seen these before...”  _ Like I put them there _ . Negan hums and kisses the right mark, biting it softly.

Tomas rose a brow as he looked down at Negan, still stroking the man's hair. "That's odd," he murmured softly and he shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows." He hummed as he kissed and bit one of the marks.

Negan purred as Tomas pet him and he moved to the other mark, also biting that one, just for good measure. He kissed up to Tomas’ hip, resting his chin there and looking up at Tomas, one hand still massaging into the other man’s thigh.

Tomas beamed down at Negan, sighing softly. "Feels like we've done this forever," he murmured softly to the man, thinking out loud. "I don't feel like we just met at all."

Negan nodded. He felt the same. Crawling back up Tomas' body, leaving kisses in his wake, Negan lay on top of the other man and pecked his lips. "Perhaps that means we are meant to be," Negan said smiling. He runs his fingers over Tomas' face softly. "Tomas, will you marry me?"

Tomas hummed and kissed back with Negan's peck and his eyes widened slightly at the question. "Y-Yes. Yes, I will," he breathed out, giving a wide smile and wrapping his arms around Negan's neck, kissing him hard.

Negan grinned as he kissed Tomas back, feeling his soul expand with happiness. It was the second time Negan had asked someone to marry him, and he was determined to get it right this time. "I'll get you a ring," Negan says as he breaks from the kiss for air for a second before going back in.

Tomas felt emotion rise up in the back of his throat and he nodded. "O-Okay," he said before having his lips stolen again. He had always wanted a wife or husband and it took the end of the world but he was finally getting one.

“I’ll get us both rings,” Negan said in between kisses. “Matching. So people know. Who we belong to.” Negan placed some small kisses along Tomas’ cheeks before leaning back. He grinned down at Tomas. “I love you.”

Tomas laughed softly and he nodded. "I love you too, Negan. So much," he replied, smiling wide up at him. He tugged the man back down so he could kiss him again, his hands going into the man's hair.

Negan hummed against Tomas' lips, loving the fingers in his hair. Loving the mouth beneath his. Loving Tomas. Negan tilted his head, slotting their lips together and letting his tongue slide out to lick along Tomas' bottom lip.

Tomas stroked at Negan's hair as he opened his mouth against the kiss, inviting Negan in. He hooked a leg around the man's waist, bringing him down flush against him once again. He loved Negan with all of his heart, he made that fact perfectly clear.

Soon, he would be able to call this man his husband and it made his heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave us a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
